Forever and Always
by AndraplusMaximumRideEqualsLOVE
Summary: edward and bella are ment to be. jake doesnt like this much. but is it a typical life for edward and bella? In this there is no treaty. but is bella going to make a desicion or two that could make her lose something that means everything to her? Review
1. Chapter 1

How can your life be going so great to being so terrible? There really isn't a good or really any explanation at all. I was lying in my bed with Edward. He was smiling at me with his crooked smile. When he wanted to manipulate me with his eyes it was as easy as snapping your fingers. Could I help it if he was so gorgeous? "Good morning beautiful." He looked at me with adoring eyes. I looked over to the new mirror I got last weekend with Jess and Ange. My hair was a mess!

"AH!" Edward was offof my bed and in his protective position in no time.

"WHAT?" He demanded "Is someone here?"

"NO. It's my hair! It's a mess! And your here!" He dropped his arms and relaxed. His eyes rolled back in his head. He came to me a grabbed my shoulders. He kissed me softly and lowered his gaze on me.

"You would give me a heart attack if my heart was still beating. I am here every night. I see you. Change your cloths. I protect your life as if it were my own. I really couldn't five a damn if your hair is a mess. I love you Bella. Thats all that matters." The after he stopped talking the look of regret swept across his face.

"You've seen me get changed?" I gave him one of my most intimidating glares. He only ever got it once. When he slapped my ass infront of Jacob. Now i don't usually mind Edwards hands on me. In fact I feel safer. The point was Edward is usually very classy in public. But infront of Jacob. He knows what that would do. Next thing you know I saw a enormous wolf in front of my eyes and Edward ready to pounce. Before the two got to fight I stepped inbetween and yelled at them both. This time it diddint work. For Jacob. Edward lowerd his fist Jacob pounced. I screamed for Emmett! First time that I ever needed someones protection that wasn't Edward.

"EMMET HELP!" Next thing I know I had a huge muscle man next to me ready to pounce.

"What up Bella. Finally need some really muscle?" he flexed his arms just to show off.

"Could we focus on the wolf attack please!"

"Oh. Right. My bad." Emmett then jumped into action to help Edward. I don't know how it happened but the Cullens took me out that day and Jacob happened to be there. Off the grounds of the treaty. Anyway all is done. I gave Edward the glare for a few more seconds.

"Did this happen when, oh I don't know when you were in your little spying stage?" A grin crossed his face and then he successfully hid it.

"I will meet you in the car." I could see a grin across his face. I held one finger up but in the next second as I should have guessed was gone. Ten minutes later I was ready and I left my house. This time so I could give Edward a piece of my mind. I jumped into my truck. And drove off. When I looked in my rear view I could see him laughing. Smiling even. When I got to school I was about to open my door when Edward was there to open it. Stupid vampire powers. He opened the door and I tried to escape out the passenger side so he couldn't real me in with his eyes but again his strength and speed pulled me back. He quickly pulled me to his lips and softly but smoothly kissed me.

"You know I love you and spying on you was protection. Honestly I didn't mind the view." This I had to laugh at. We walked into class and took our seats.


	2. Edwards bedroom

The next day was an ok day. Edward drove me to class and I had a zero on the problem scale. We still weren't done talking about the whole spying thing… when I got out of calculus he was waiting buy the door so we could go to the cafeteria and he could pretend to eat the food that he would dump on me. Was he trying to make me repulsively fat so I would be self-conscious and wouldn't push his 'self-control' limitations? Well I had to take of right after lunch anyway. Alice promised a 'shopping' day. Really I was home with Edward while they all went hunting. After school he drove me to his place and we went to the main room. His piano was…..missing!

"Edward…? Where is your piano?"

"Well I sold it. Not that Alice's 'new' car made a dent in my 'dough' but I needed to get more money for your college tuition." He used a lot of quotes and faces when he told me this. He was watching my face with great care.

"I told you im not letting you pay for my college. If I even go. And I can't believe you SOLD your piano! You loved it. And you were good, no amazing at it!" He ignored me and walked up the stairs. I had no choice to follow. I was so angry I couldn't think. It was only this that set me off. I was surprised at myself. Was my time of the month coming early? Come to think of it I do feel bloated, not that I have to worry about that much longer. I walked into his room and sat on his sofa. I glared at him from across the room and to my weird surprise I didn't break concentration. Normally Edward gives me the feeling of wholeness; I cannot breathe when he shocks me with his intensified beauty. He was silently standing in the corner trying to make me break my concentration.

"My college tuition is none of your business and I told you that. I will make it on my own. I swear if you don't stop all of this college nonsense I WONT go to college just to make you happy." He then stared at me with wondering eyes and I wasn't sure if he was angry or if this was another casual stare at Bella day. When he finally spoke he had a hint of laughter.

"I am willing to take the chance. Nothing you can do is worse than being apart from me…so take your best shot. Hit me, punch me, kick me, slap me, scream at me, or all of the above. I suggest doubled boxing gloves to protect your delicate 'human' hands." He smiled at gestured at me.

"They wouldn't be so delicate and 'human; if you would change me already." I hate how he picks on my humanness when he knows it bothers me and I could be changed at any time now. He looked a bit taken back. So then I realized I went too far again. He is very sensitive and I have to handle him not like any normal girl would handle their boyfriend. Without me noticing the look of pain vanished and he was then right next to me, he hadn't taken the bed out of his room yet because I was spending a lot of nights there without Charlie knowing. I looked up and instant dizziness set in. I could smell his sweet intense smell as his neck lingered above my mouth… no fair! He was cheating! He always used his sexy vampire swag to persuade or entrance me. I get him back later. His neck lingered above my eyes now, his Carlisle scare protruding out from his neck. I traced it with my finger, it was…..hot…. I didn't understand. I jumped back with a sudden movement and startled him.

"Im sorry did I do something?" he asked

"No. I was expecting you. You're…"

"Scar?"

"Yes. I was expecting it to be…cold like mine." He smiled and moved closer to me on the bed actually leaning over now. He was making my head spin. I didn't mind.

"Well, seeing how im already a vampire and my, ice cold skin is rather frozen. I would think it would be cold to, won a little even. Nope. I guess the fact that my skin is so cold it just felt the need to be, alluringly warm. Like you are right now." He smiled and moved even closer, this time leaning over so much that he forced me to be pushed onto my back with him straddling me. I was trapped. In a good way.

"Doesn't this affect yourself control policy?" I asked him. He smirked and threw a blanket between us so he wouldn't freeze my skin on contact. He laid on top of me but still held himself up so that his weight wasn't too much. I then felt his cold lips on mine, readying for the attack, his tongue circled the shape of my lips as our lips synchronized and our body's to a slower more…flattering rhythm.


	3. The Breakup?

Edward left again and I don't know why. Everything was becoming unclear. Hadent he just arrived or was he another figment of my overactive imagination? Yes the answer is yes. I was starting to lose my mind...slowly. I drove my truck to the Cullen's house to try and weasel some answers. The loud roar of the engin felt comforting and safe. It was raining again and all I had to do was close my eyes. Seeing his face was not exactly what I wanted right now. Going off the road was a possibility seeing how he makes my heart stop and I was over tired, I really needed to focus on the road and potholes. As I pulled in to their almost hidden drive way my heart sank when I saw his shinny Volvo and no Edward. I slammed the door of my truck and ran to the door. I hesitated, when I twisted the expensive brass handle my heart started to race, I took the stairs two by two and jumped the railing. My adrenalin was pumping through my veins and I felt invincible! As soon as I made it to the main floor Carlisle and Esme were sitting at the table playing cards. It was a normal day as if nothing was going on. I was a bit shocked by their calmness. It was pleasant but infuriating. Where was Jasper? His powers were beginning to piss me off.

"wheres Edward?" I asked impatiently.

"whos Edward?" she was serious. Had Esme forgotten her own adopted son? Or was this all part of Edwards elaborate plan to get me to change my mind? Carlisle turned and pushed out from the table. He set his hand down and looked at me with concern.

"Bella are you undergoing dramatic stress? Who is this Edward you speak of. You wouldnt want your boyfriend to hear you." he looked at me flat out.

"My boy-what? My boyfriend is Edward. And he always will be!" they both lauhed a faint chuckle when Esme was at Carlisles side.

"Your boyfriend Emmett, silly. You guys are so in love is this a anniversary joke?"

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"No need to be upset Bella. If you want to take a breather we will step out." Carlisle told me.

"Yes thank you." I said. It shouldn't have been to my surprise that they sent Emmett in.

"Carlisle and Esme think were together." I started to laugh when I saw his face.

"Are you...bre...breaking up with me?"he looked so sad. I started to panic. Thats when I woke up.


	4. Edward strikes Back

I jack-knifed in bed with a terrified expression on my face. I felt a cold stone press against my back, it took me a minute to realize it was Edwards hand pressed on my back trying to sooth me. His worried expression clued me in that he was really lying in my bed. I took a quick glance at my clock, Charlie was gone for work. In the next instant I leaped to Edward and crushed myself into him. I tried to mold us together. He wound his strong arms around me in a comforting way. I crushed my lips to his cold ones. He kissed me back with passon. I never felt so comforted. To know he was there, in my room, his arms an open invitation and up for MY taking. I was so glad he belonged to me. When I was finally too dizzy I let go of him. A little spark of sadness crossed his eyes. This one time was the time he didn't want to stop kissing. He smiled at me the crooked smile I liked so much. I couldn't help but grin back.

"Whats wrong Bella?"

"Oh nothing."

"Bella, I know you and THAT was not nothing."

"Your not gonna like it."

"Bella just tell me. Please."

"Ok fine." he smiled at me with a tuned in face.

"As you could gather from my recent theatricals, I just had a nightmare. Well heres the hard part. ...you...left. Again. I didn't know where to look for you. I raced to your house and everyone but you and Rosalie were there. And before you say anything NO I didn't dream her away. I honestly don't know where she was. I drove to your house and the weird part was that your volvo was there. Anyway I raced up the stairs and found Carlisle and Esme playing cards. I asked them where you were but...but..." he looked at me and took my hand.

"But what Bella?"

"They...didn't remember you. And apparently I was dating Emmett!" I waited a few seconds before he started roaring. Just laughing at me. I got really mad.

"I shouldn't have told you." he continued to roar with laughter until I got out of my bed and headed for the door of my bedroom. His face went blank and before I could reach for the handle.

"I'm sorry Bella I shouldn't have laughed." I ignored him and walked to my closet to get my outfit for the day. He started to smirk because I was successfully ignoring him. I stood infront of him staring at his chest refusing to looking in his deep, topaz eyes that dazzle you. He knew exactly what I was doing so he slowly slid down the door so he could meet my eyes. He had the weirdest grin on his face I had ever seen any person make. However on his flawless perfect vampire skin it was the sexiest grin ever. His brown russled hair spiked up in a playful way, I continued to avoid eye contact. I heard him make a tsk tsk noise and in the next minute I was in his arms and then straddled on my bed. He ever so gently placed his cool marble lips on mine. Softly bitting my lower lip.

"Do you believe me now?" he winkled playfully at me and kissed me with more force this time. He was beginning to be adventurous. I didn't mind.


	5. Shopping, sweating and blush

As if Edward could ever make me stay mad at him. Life always threw curve balls at me, I suspect Victoria. At least Edward is there to catch them. The last few weeks I have spent in Forks were rather strange but kept me there. Edward somehow keeps me in place. He was being strangely more romantic and would kiss me when I just about said everyword. He made it very difficult for me to study for my finals. All he wanted to do was tell me how much he loved me. How could I resist? He was amazingly irresistible. Extremely gorgeous. When he dazzled me with his topaz eyes, after a fresh hunt they were like shinny new diamonds shaved until sharp. I left calculus and met Edward at the side doors by the cafeteria. He had his wallet out as well as his cell phone. I imagined he was talking to Alice by the speed of how he was talking. I was standing next to him now when he clicked the phone shut and smiled at me. He drew his hand around my waist and kissed my cheek. He left his lips there so the blood would rush to them and he could feel the warmth on his mouth.

"That i'm gonna miss." he winked at me and turned his head towards the west hall.

"Well some things are worth the sacrifice." I retorted.

"Not your soul." Once again I managed to upset him.

"Who are we waiting for?"

"Alice"

"Ah." I nodded.

We stood there for about 3 more seconds before Alice and Jasper appeared. We all walked to the lunch table. Exceptionally slow might I ad because i'm a human and i'm slow. When we sat at the table my friends were at, thank God Lauren moved away because Jessica finally became my friend again. Edward ordered me more food than I could handle like he did everyday, Alice shared s 'nice' announcement.

"I know we don't usually do this but... I am planning a trip!" she didn't quote it because of people around but I started to get anxious about it. The date for my transformation we would have to leave town. I was eyeing Edward with my right eye and he was friendly as ever, trying to look human. Other than his insane beauty, he was doing a great job. When ever my transformation date came up he tensed up tighter than a turtle hidding in its shell. This made me curious, very curious. I was anxious all day waiting for her to tell me something further or for Esme to spill the 'cold' beans. Vampire joke. I still don't understand but whenever one of them says it they roar. Even Rosalie. It sounds like a snow avalanche. A beautiful, melody of an avalanche. Esme didn't enjoy keeping secrets from me. But this one she 'seemed' to know nothing about. This must be some great thing if even Esme cant tell me. I really was worried at his point. A bunch of vampires not telling me their business never really would bother me. Today was different. When there is a mind reader in the room they can all talk without talking. Communication is 'key'. I sat and watched Edward beat everyone in chess for hours. Again. I always love to watch them play. They played every Wednesday after school. When Edward and Alice played it was a whole new world. I waited until they both gave up as usual, but this time they didn't. I think they were trying to avoid the subject. I finally broke the silence when I spoke.

"So, Alice. Your plans..." I slowly inched toward her.

"Hmmm?"

"Oh common Alice you know what I mean. What you said at lunch. You cant just say that around me."

"Oh. Well I was planning... To take you shopping. Like actual shopping...with me...and...Rosalie...and Esme." I groaned. Not because of Rosalie, but because of the shopping.

"When?"

"Hopefully soon."

"Why..." I saw Edward sneak a smirk. Thats when I started to sweat. Why was I nervous?


	6. I LOVE YOU!

Edward took me out to the dock that night. He wrapped me in a blanket and cuddled with me under the stars. It was actually a good day ending with the perfect evening.

"You don't know how many times I have slept or stayed out under the stars. When I saw them with human eyes, they were beautiful. When I see them and have seen them through these killer eyes, there different. I can see so far infront of me so I see what you would see through a telescope only better. But now that i'm with you my eyes are clearer and they have never looked more beautiful...aside from the star lying with me right here right now." Normally this would have sounded weird or too much,but comming from Edward and how beautiful and silk like his voice was, it sounded like hearing for the first time. As if I had been deaf and now I hear. His lips speak magic and hold the key to my uncontrollably melting heart.

"Is your goal to make me cry...out of happiness?" he smiled and winked. Like I said, one perfect night. How was I supposed to know it got better.

It was a warm night, Edward just had the blanket to protect me. With one fast move he had us both standing and he was facing me twirling his fingers in his pocket.

"I know that this is all seeming reall to you, my world I just want to get your mind set in MY head. I cant read your mind. This infuriates me. Tell me what your thinking, why do you want to be like me? Why are you giving up your life for me, your soul? Why your friends and family? Why me, a soul-less, vicious, vile creature, a vampire!" he gave the last question a spark of anger.

"Because I love you Edward!" I lifted his chin with my hand to keep him from staring at the ground. Where did my sudden confidence come from?

"I want to be like you so I can live with you forever. I'm only ever human once. I want to stay with you forever. Living human with you is worse than dying without you. Sure, I want immortality so I will be stronger, faster, I wont slow you down, I wont have to make you uncomfortable with my delicacy. I wont feel weird about eating around you...you wont always want to kill me because of my smell. Of course there are going to be lots and lots of things BOTH of us are going to miss if I wasn't human, but its a better smarter way for me to live. The possibilities for us would be endless. Edward... I don't care WHAT you are... I care about... WHO... You are. Thats what matters, I love you Edward Cullen and I always will vampire or not."

"You risk everything as do I for us to be together. Bella I love you and I don't want to lose you just the same. I don't want to make you chose leave everything behind and give up all opportunities. You barley even lived yet, though even if you do change, its not like its going to make you any less stubborn! Clearly this is a war I cannot win..." he sighed and looked me in the eyes. He had given up... For now. Thats when he got down on one knee.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most stubborn, difficult, enraging, idiocy prone, dangerous, sometimes less bright, clumsy, week stomached, easy blusher person I have ever met in my over one hundred years of life. You are also the most pretty, beautiful, kind, glorious, deliciously smelling, tasty looking, warm, glowing, considerate, well natured, well mannered, heavy hearted, emotionally disturbed, genuine person I have ever met! The one and only one who has stolen my heart! I promis to love you forever, never to part from you again. I LOVE YOU and I clearly need you to survive. If you would do me the most wonderful, extraordinary honor of marrying me I would literally be eternally grateful." he then pulled out of of the most gorgeous old fashioned rings idever seen in my life.

"This belonged to my mother. Before she... Pased of the spanish influenza... I know Carlisle told you about her...she passed me her ring and told me I would make a girl very happy someday. Immortal or not. That girl is you Bella. Will you marryme?" he sat knelt there with pleading eyes hoping for my answer. I felt wet warm tears of joy stream down my face. I jumped into his arms and crushed myself to him.

"YES EDWARD! I WILL MARRY YOU!" he jumped up and spun me around. We hugged for several minutes before he gently and smoothly placed me on the blanket and kissed me roughly. We kissed for a while before he said,

"Thank you Bella Swan." out of breath for once.


	7. Jake

Edward was really happy over the next few days. He was a,ways happy to see me, but since I agreed to marry him, barely anything brought him down. I was still worried about him though. He seemed too happy. I decided since Edward was hunting and he and Jacob were on 'speaking' terms I would venture down to La Push.

Jacob was happy to get my call. I rarely saw him now because Alice was always pinning me for little wedding details...for now anyway. It was Alice and she was extravagant. I was rather nervous and breaking the news to Jake.

When I got to the reserve I parked my truck on the side of the road next to Jake and Billy's house. When Jake heard the familiar roar of my trucks engin, he ran out of the house. At the speed he was moving he might go wolf. Jake was a different kind of wolf than the others. He was born a sun to a past chief and it gave him more wolf instincts. Anytime Jakes heart picks up from anger to physical endurance he goes all wolf mode. He didn't. He stayed the beautiful man I knew as my best friend emphasis on the friend my Jacob.

I slid out of my truck seat in time for him to pick me up and spin me around.

"OH BELLS I MISSED YOU!"

"Ja...aa...ke...ca...nn..ttt...bre...eaaa...thheee!"

"Oh ."

"How many times do you have to squeeze me until my eyes pop out?"

"At least once more..." He reached out for me but I backed up and raised my hands in surrender.

"Nuff said." he snorted and motioned for me to follow. We walked to the house and he brought me to his too tiny room. I sat on the bed with him. He put his right arm around me his left hand holding my hand. I was nervous about telling Jake but I had to. Even though he was most likely not going to like it, I wanted him at the wedding. No matter how crazy and over the top it was. He rested his head on my shoulder and sniffed my hair. I pushed his head away.

"Jaaaaakkkeee. Don't. Thats weird." he laughed and smiled.

"Sorry, you smell soooo good. Like flowers and pretty."

"Well your not the first one to say that..." he actually laughed at this.

"And I don't think anyone can smell...pretty..."

He never stopped smiling. He was so happy and my news was going to bring him worse than down. I had to think of a nice l, gentle and easy way to tell him.

"Jake..." I whispered.

"Mhhhmmmm..."

"Do you, love anybody.?" he smiled and chuckle to himself. I knew the answer but I asked as part of my made up as I go speech.

"Mhhmmm"

"Do you, think actual love is a pure and good thing?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Do you think falling for someone that you never thought you would fall for, or someone who you never thought...existed...like the perfect person is normal?"

"I'm not sure that you mean 'perfect person' when you use...existed. I can guarantee abnormal 'people' is what you mean. And yeah, I guess. You cant really help who you fall for. I guess its just what the heart wants."

"So, if someone you loved, loved someone else you realize that you couldn't hurt them if they don't want 'you' but what they really want is not what you want them to want." it took him a few minutes to think that over, but when he finally programmed it, he noded.

"Lets say it was me... And lets use Mike and Edward. Mike has an insanely intense crush on me, but... I will never choose him. I love Edward. Honestly there are no words to use to describe how i feel about him. Mike is really perturbed about that but my heart beats for the un-beating. Mike would never take Edward on, mostly because he cant and never will, he always grieves in silence but never does anything about it. He wouldn't hurt me for his own gain. It would just tense our relationship."

"Well I guess, yeah. If it was you...me and...him for instance. I wouldn't hurt you just so I could have you. I see how you look at him, I could never compete or challenge him. Not that I know for SURE that he would win but you would be really angry at me for a long...long...time. That is something I don't want. As much as I want you with me and to see him crumble, I cant hurt...NoNoNo I WONT hurt you like that."

"What if I..."

"If you what Bella? What are you trying to tell me? You never talk this much."

"Ok...what if I told you...Edward...and I...were so in love..."

"Oh BELLA!"

"WHAT? WHATS WRONG?"

"Don't tell me that bloodsucker impregnated you! Why I ought to!"

"Jake... Calm down...calm. I'm NOT pregnant. Nobody is. I hope. No Edward and I are getting married..."


	8. HOW COULD YOU?

Jake was surprisingly ok with my and Edwards engagement. I thought I would have to calm him down for hours before he would go back to normal. I wasn't sure when the wedding was going to be; I just knew it was going to be soon because Alice doesn't wait. She probably had everything ready. Almost. She probably used her gift to watch Edwards's proposal and knew I would ask her to do all the work. How was I going to tell Jake I wanted him as part of the wedding? Not just as a guest. I wanted him a groomsmen. I knew Edward would not approve but his vampire bros would be. As awkward as it would be, they ALL had to suck it up. I was the one doing this. Edward picked me up from Jakes. When I got in the car he asked me how my afternoon went.

"I told Jake about the engagement." He looked at me alarmed. His foot slammed the break and he turned to me, grabbing at me and looking in my eyes.

"What were you thinking? Are you hurt? Did he hurt you? What exactly did you tell him? Man if he hurt you….!"

"EDWARD! Stop speaking a mile a minute. NO he didn't hurt me and he never will two, im fine and I told him that we were getting married. Flat out. No need to get worked up. If he hurt me I would have called. No he was ok with it. I was just as shocked as you appear to be." He then relaxed his face when he figured out it was noticeable. He started the car again only looking out the windshield. I felt his intense stare on me as I got out of the Volvo and walked to my house.

"See you tonight." I called. He nodded and sped down the street. When I got inside Charlie was still at the station so I went upstairs to the bathroom to look for the first aid kit. I cradled my right hand against my chest. I didn't want to tell Edward I hurt MYSELF. I didn't lie, I said Jacob didn't hurt me, but I did however hurt myself. A few minutes after I told Jake, he looked at me seductively; I wasn't sure what was going on at first until he told me.

"I am really sorry about this Bella but you have given me no choice. It was yours to agree to marry him, not mine. Prepare for what has been coming for a long, patiently waited time." He turned to me, flexing his muscles just by breathing. He stalked toward me and pushed me down on his bed. He then startled me as I struggled to break free. Nobody was around to my luck so my shouting didn't help. He then cocked his head and lowered it to my quivering shouting lips. He was holding my hands back with one of his huge ones. He was rubbing his other hand around my hip working its way up until the underwire of my bra. I screamed and kicked violently then in an attempt to get him off. I was sooo angry words cannot describe, he was also making out with me. He was a great kisser but I did NOT enjoy this. This was against will! He kept kissing me getting closer to the hooks on my bra. Apparently screaming and kicking doesn't work. Then Seth ran in. Thank GOD!

"JAKE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he looked up surprized and so embarrassed. Serves him right!

"WHAT is he doing? Raping me basically! That is what he's doing!" he looked so happy but angry at the same time. Angry with himself for hurting me and angry it was cut short. I without thinking gave Jacob the old one two and broke my right hand and sprained my left pinky. I started to scream! It really hurt. As I jumped around holding my still bawled up fist Jake tried to walk towards me to help!

"Don't even take a step towards her!" Seth raged. He sauntered over to Jake and punched him square in the nose! Seth ran over to me and cradled me with his arms. He was only 15 and he was bigger than me. Oh God.

"Come on Bella let's get you home." He said to me. He led me out to the side of the road then he went back to clean up his mess. I hid my hands in mittens he gave me that were Leah's.

Here I was fumbling trying to wrap my hand when Edward suddenly appeared. Damn! He looked so pained, lost, hurt, mortified, angry, betrayed, vicious, emotional, loving, caring, and scary. He looked deadly! As he should be. I have never seen him like this.

"Im caught aren't I?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" he spat through gritted teeth.

"Because I knew what you would do. You would have broken the treaty and smashed his face in. I couldn't let you do that over something so simple. Plus I know how to handle him. And Seth beat you to it." I added.

"It would so be worth it Bella! I don't care about a treaty screw it! All I care about is you!"

"Listen to yourself."

"What do you mean…..Seth beat me to 'it'?"

"Oh well when Seth got back with the pack, he heard me and got Jacob off me and kind of punched him square in the nose."

"Well I guess I have a werewolf to….to…."

"Thank." I suggested. He grimaced.

"How did you even find out?"

"Well as soon as you were back in…"'

"Alice. As soon as I was back in sight." I cut him off. He nodded.

"She saw you at the first aid kit trying to, but failing to tie yourself up." Edward stiffened instantly. He then had the look on his face that he did when he came in. I saw his scrunched up nose.

"I WILL handle this thank you!" I put my sort of good hand on his chest waking him from his disgusted trance. I was headed for the stairs but in three seconds I was facing the kisser with Edward stiff and growling at my side.

"Now what did I say? I am handling this." I turned to Jake and kicked him square in the crotch. This hurt him actually. About as much as a ginormous paper cut for us humans. Edward smiled at me and held out a stone cold hand for a high five. I turned to Jake.

"You filthy DOG! Not in a literal way. I am so thankful Seth got there in time! You had no right to do that. That is considered rape Jacob Black!" Edward grimaced at the word. He quickly regained his self.

"You are so in the wrong! And did I mention I won't be speaking to you for weeks. NO months! And just when I thought you were going to be grown up about this! GOD! And did it ever occur to your tiny brain that I HAVE A BOYFRIEND THAT ISINT YOU!" I waited for an answer. Then I kicked him again. More force this time. He actually grimaced in pain. I was satisfied. For myself anyway.

"NOW you may have him Edward." I was not even going to repeat what I heard next. Edward said a lot of swear words. And so did Jake. This went on until Charlie was driving down the road. Jacob limped home.

"Just wait until tomorrow." after Charlie was asleep Edward came to my room. He laid me on the bed and startled me. This didn't remind me of earlier because Edward was careful and soft. At this point I wanted to rip my and his cloths of and give myself to him. But he would never allow. Sad face. Instead we made out until I got dizzy three times! New record. About a half hour in the making. His cold lips on my warm ones. Mmm.

"Now this I like!" He smiled at me and we kissed until I fell asleep. I was just dozing off when I heard,

"Im proud of you Bella."


	9. Edward and Bella

I woke up with Edward next to me. It was Saturday so Charlie was out fishing. He never checked on me before he went places, he figured it was an invasion of my privacy and didn't think there was a need. I looked up into Edwards golden eyes and melted in his ice cold hands.

"Good morning my beautiful Bella...soon to be Mrs. Cullen." I rolled over and groaned. He just laughed and pulled me back around.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." he winked at me and pulled me close to him. As close as a pillow would let us be. I removed the pillow and replaced it with a thin blanket so I could be closer to him. I crawled on top of him kissing his neck and jawline.

"Ok this is not fair Bella. Now your just teasing me."

"I wouldn't have to if you would just let me. Give in Edward you know you want to." I started pulling at his lower lip. As I pulled my shirt over my head. Edward started acting like a three year old and covered his eyes.

"AHH. Put those away." without taking his hand away from his eyes he had my shirt back on in three seconds. There was laughter in his voice so I knew he liked it. I slowly lowered myself onto him just barley letting my lips touch his. I could feel him trying to meet them. I pulled away and sat up.

"I gotta get dressed." I swung my right leg around and stood to walk to my dresser. I suddenly felt a stone cold grip around my waist.

"Oh no you don't!"

"AHH EDWARD!" I was laughing and screaming like he was as he pulled me back on the bed over top of me this time. I locked my fingers in his tousled hair and staired deeply into his golden eyes again. His playful smile had me stiff as a post.

"I never said I was done playing." he winked and lowered his lips to mine. He never kissed me like this before. It wasn't careful but it wasn't rough like the times he kissed me before we were separated. This kiss was passionate and real. I liked this kiss. His lips moving in and out of mine with more and more pressure. He found my lips with his as well as his tongue. I was ok with his tongue circled my lips my lips started to move more furiously. His did in result. I started moving my hips with his and twisting my hands roughly through his hair. As we kissed my want for him escalated.

Then out of nowhere, just when I was getting started he pulled away with a grin mixed with apology as well as satisfaction and sadness.

"Damn." was all I could breathe out.

"Exactly what I was thinking. Im sorry Bella."

"Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"Getting you too excited and not being able to finish."

"We can fix that." I sputtered out of breathe. I must have been getting better at this because I rarely got dizzy anymore.

"You know that I cant and that when you get all..." he gestured at me with a sparkel of laughter glinting in his eyes.

"What? All horny?" he snorted.

"I only get that way because you casue it...Mr. Cullen. So really if you don't want me to get like this you shouldn't get me started." he sighed.

"Your right. I shouldn't." he got off me and stood.

"I was only kidding." I pouted. "Do whatever you want to me. Make me whatever you want. I mean if your gonna be in MY room kissing me on MY bed, what are you really going to expect Edward?...EEWW GET OFF you are so GROSS!" I said this in an annoying squeaky voice that makes him laugh.

"Oh Bella, my self controll REALLY is limited with you. Your so DAMN sexy!" in the next second he pushed me down on my bed ontop of me again kissing me with a smile. He certainly didn't mind this. Or pushing me around so HE could be ontop. This was a new Edward that I really REALLY enjoyed.


	10. Tanya Returns

I had two weeks until my wedding. Edward was really excited but I was so nervous. I thought about jumping ship a few times, but every time I saw Edward in my head and he was heartbroken. I could not hurt him. At first I was excited for the wedding but now it was really weighing on me. All thoughts of messing up my vows or my hair not perfectly placed, church pews uneven, raw or overcooked food, wedding crasher's (Jacob) and more raced through my head. This was a time I was glad Edward could not read my thoughts.

I was lying on my bed since it was not going to be mine much longer taking in my room. In every way I was so glad to be marrying Edward but the whole teen getting married was the bothering part. I heard footsteps up the stairs, normal man steps so I braced my self for Charlie's entrance. A little knock at the door was presented so I welcomed my visitor warmly. To my very shocked expression, blonde hair peeked through the door. ROSALIE.

"Hey, can I come in?"

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh" was all I could get out. She proceeded anyway.

"I came to congratulate you, an uh tell you I am sorry for being so rude. You would think that with the centuries of nothing but practice of being nice I would have it by now." she smiled at herself.

"It's ok I wasn't exactly friendly to you either."

"At least you tried. God dammit Bella I hate being such a hitch. It's like it's hard wired into my...uh...soulless body."she stared at the wall looking in a trance. "My never moving forward soulless body." Of course I felt bad for Rose, she did have everything taken away from her at a very young age. I was about to say something when I recognized a sound. Before Rose came out of her trance to read my expression and hear it to, Edward was in my room.

"ROSE? What in hell are you doing here!"

"I uhhh, well I..." normally Rose was quick and up for a fight with Edward but Charlie was downstairs and Edward looked so terrifying. At the moment I was not sure if she even knew why she had come.

"She came to congratulate me."I blurted. She actually did so really we weren't lying. That way he couldn't pick her brain for something that wasn't there.

"Why?"

"She IS going to be my sister in law is she not? And she is going to be around for a very long time so why not make the best of it?"

"Doesn't sound like you Rose."

"People change."I added. I stood of the bed and put my hand on what felt like soft stone, which was the small of Rosalie's back and led her to the door. It was really hard stone but at the same time soft. It was a softer stone because she was female I was guessing. Alice and Esme felt similar. Edward was hard and cold but very comforting.

"Now, I have much to do so you both must be going. This was a … pleasant visit...and I hope you both stop by soon, please DO NOT try to kill each other on the way home or unsupervised. In fact do not think of it! Byee byee"I pushed her out the door and she whispered goodbye. When I turned to Edward he was smiling.

"What's up with you two?"

"Nothing. And you CERTAINLY do not need to be so rude."

"Yah cause Rosalie is so great at that."

"She's trying."

"Yah trying to get get her pay." he rolled his eyes and snickered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Bells, Emmett and Carlisle bribed her!" he started roaring. I think it was a combination of laughing at my face and the fact she actually went through with it because she had way more than enough money.

"And they only have her $50." he found this very amusing.

"Jackass."

"Me what did I do?" his face playful now. He stalked towards me like I was prey and yanked me toward his stone cold body.

"Oh no you dont!" I pushed away from him as he swooped in for a kiss. He laughed we he missed and kissed the air.

"Ok. I can handle this. See you tomorrow hormones." he smiled and jumped out the window. OK it was ON.

Two days later I was walking through town when I spotted Rosalie speeding by in her convertible. She nodded as she drove by. I was headed to the meadow Edward and I spent our early and late days of dating in. Edward was hunting in Alaska for penguins so he would be so full he would last the wedding and the honey moon. When I thought about it she was the third Cullen I had seen. Alice and Esme had both driven by. I was now putting it together. Another bribe most likely. Edward wouldn't leave without knowing I was protected. I was almost halfway across the meadow where Edward and I would lay, when I heard something. I stopped straight in my tracks and listened. When I didn't hear anything I kept moving. I sat on the ground and pulled out a book. "Hamlet" by Shakespeare. I loved this book and had read it over so many times. I was reading for about ten minutes when I heard the noise again. I looked around me frantically. Nothing. Then I heard it again, a whistling wind kind of sound. Like a vampire running. Did any of the nomads have any sadistic friends I did not know about? I stood up and started backing towards the way I always came. I was almost halfway there when I saw her. Tanya.

Tanya was hunting me!

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take back what was mine." she said. There was a dangerous look in her eye.

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Oh, do not go dumb on me now Bella. I'm here for Edward. He's always been mine. He just hasn't known it. But he will."

"We're getting married in two weeks. Your a little late. He loves me and not you. As a matter of fact he never did like you, why would he start when he's in love?" Tanya started twitching and walking faster toward me.

"Oh no worries about you Bella. He won't have to worry about his slow unbeautiful girlfriend. I'm going to kill you. Slowly."

"You won't. Edward will hate you. He will never be yours." she kept coming closer. At a humans see jogging pace. She was halfway across the field now. She was very scary, a dark look in her eye. She really wanted me dead and out of the way. As she got closer I was reading off all of the people in my life I needed to tell them I loved them. With Edward or the wolves not here there was no chance of me surviving.

Tanya was now halfway away from me. I mouthed out 'Edward I love you' Tanya wasn't slowing but she wasn't getting faster. I was bracing for my death when I felt two stone cold hands around my waist throw me back and then a stone figure block my way. A large war of hissing broke out followed by swearing. More hissing, more swearing. I was still in shock from almost facing death again when I was pushed back even more being backed towards the trees. When I finally came back to the meadow mentally two things were cleared.

Tanya wanted to kill me was one.

Second, I was saved by a vampire. Rosalie.

ROSALIE had come to save me! She was crouched in a fighting protective position and was saving me. ME! She was ANGRY. She was hissing and swearing at Tanya. Tanya was also in a crouch ready to fight. She was now about ten feet away from Rosalie, about twelve from me. Rosalie had pushed me back several feet now.

"What are you doing here Tanya!" Rosalie spat.

"I'm here to take back what was rightfully mine."

"Edward isn't yours and he never will be. Get over it. He belongs to Bella know. She's better for him. He's himself around her. He would be trapped with you, go crazy. He would NEVER be happy with you. And the rest of us would never like you. Just give up." Tanya let our a huge scream and darted for Rosalie. Rosalie was quick. Really fast, much smarter than Tanya. Tanya was one of he slowest vampires I had ever seen. Rosalie tore at her. This was frightening. Rosalie had completely transformed into something scary and vicious. She bit, slashed, screamed, kicked, punched, ripped at and jumped at Tanya. This was not something girly, they fought fiercely like men.

Rosalie had Tanya by the neck, I did not have time to look away when Rosalie ripped her head right off her shoulders. It was like nothing, just like ripping off a bandage.

"What bitch?" Rosalie smiled and pulled out a lighter from her back pocket.

"Do you all have a lighter on you at all times?"

"They come in handy. Really question is, are you alright?"

"Yah I am fine. Where did you come from. You were long gone by the time I got here?"

"I was around the corner, and I was about to make another round to watch you when I smelled something really nasty. Another vampire, with the sent to kill."

"You can smell what people are thinking?"

"Hah, no. I smelt her but her smell was dark. Like she was hunting. When I caught where her sent was headed and where you sent was, I knew she was on her way to you. I got out of my car to be less conspicuous and running is just so much faster. I would get to you sooner. So I ran up behind you. And grabbed you. After I flung you behind me I thought I threw you to hard and you would wish me away, so I kept my eyes on Tanya and my goal on your life."

"I'm actually glad it was you. If one of the guys had saved me they would definitely tell Edward and he would NEVER let me go! Your also stronger and...smarter in battle than Esme and Alice. You took Tanya down in two minutes! Plus if Edward came to save me, him, me, Tanya. No so great together especially when she is trying to kill me to get him."

"Well let's get you back to my place. Well talk about this on the way home." Rose slung me over her shoulder and ran through the woods.


	11. The Pink Room

Being this close to Rosalie was really weird. We have always kept out of the others way, being most dangerous for me of course. But to have her here, saving my life, I did not know how to thank her. Rosalie swung me around and placed me in the front seat of her convertible, she ran around and the front of the car and got in the drivers seat. She drove a bit slower than Edward. I guessed she was unfamiliar with the speed in which Edward drove me around. Then again she could have just been being cautious.

"Edward, um...he told me about the other night."

"What about it? That his sex fantasy is with Amelia Airheart?" Rosalie started giggling.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh no. But is it?"

"Yeah. The only reason I know, was from a friendly game of vampire truth or Dare. He was asked that. He did know her. He never wanted to be more than friends though. Like I said, it's all fantasy. Honestly THAT is one reason why he likes the idea of you immortal...

"Oh. Well no that's, oh wow that's weird. No need told me that last night you were bribed to see me."

"Oh. Well yes I was."

"Would you answer me honestly if I asked you if you were bribed to save my life ten minutes ago?"

"Bella, you are a danger magnet. When I saw you heading off I knew it couldn't be good. Yes I was bribed to WATCH You while Edward is gone but no, not to save your life. Last night...Edward and I had a...an unbeating heart to heart." she laughed at her own joke. I got a better feel about you. Now I kind of feel obligated to protect you. You mean so much to Edward...to everyone. Plus if I was bribed to save you, it would take a while to take the deal find you, and save you, rather than one of the others just going themselves. I never really liked the Denali's. If one of my brother's or my sister, especially my parents took out one of their daughters, all he'll would break. I AM treading thin water, but...family comes first."

"Thank you. So much."

"No problem. Now let's get you ready for Edwards arrival." we pulled into the almost invisible drive way and parked outside of the garage. She noticed my puzzled expression. "Emmetts taking me out later."

"Oh." we walked up the stairs case into Rosalie's room. It was really weird. I was so shocked. Her whole room was...pink!

"What?"

"Nothing I just...just..."

"Didn't expect it to be like this?"

"Yeah. I never really could be a kid. My parents made me grow up, everyone I wanted to be a kid. Whenever my friends played outside I had to sit in all of my good cloths and act like a lady. When I was six my friends wanted me to make...mud pies, my parents cursed at me even at the thought. They made me shut the door in my friends face and call them names. Life was horrible. That was how I grew up, always three or so years ahead of myself."

"I am so sorry." I walked over to Rosalie and held her close. She started bawling. She yanked me close to her and wept.

"I didn't know that vampires could cry." she laughed at me. I pulled a...pink handkerchief of her bedside table and gave it to her.

"There's alot you don't know." when Rosalie collected herself, she showed me childhood things, her first stuffed toy, her first baby necklace soo much more. She had practically tore her pink room apart.

"Oh my gosh! Look at the mess I have made." she looked around at her bare shelves where all of her stuff sat that was now on the floor. She stood and in five seconds everything was back in its original place.

"Your different than I had expected Rosalie. A young girl waiting to come out."

"Thanks Bella. You smell as nice as you are." we both smiled and continued to tear Apart her room. Mostly her closet.


End file.
